When the Ball Drops
by pinkluver93
Summary: "I love you, Benson, and I always will..even if the world actually ends at some point. I'll still love you after death." MordecaiXBenson


_This is somewhat of a sequel to last New Year's story, 'No Regrets'. Enjoy :D_

It was around 5 'o' clock on New Year's Eve, and Mordecai and Benson were walking down an avenue, both wearing matching "I love NY...and my boyfriend!" sweaters. Not just any avenue, but 5th Avenue in New York! With the help of websites that sold cheap plane tickets and cheap hotel rates, these two lovebirds could spend New Year's Eve on Times Square watching the ball drop and stay in a room for a few nights before coming home.

Speaking of which, one of the 'lovebirds' tried to grab the other's hand to hold, but the other angry bird objected.

"Hey, c'mon, not now," Benson said with a face as red as fire. Even though his sweater made their relationship obvious, he still felt self-conscious about it all.

"Why not?" Mordecai asked. "You don't care what these people think, do you? You'll never see them again."

"That's not the point, Mordecai! They'll still look at us like we're demented or something!"

"Dude, we're in the Broadway district. 90% of people here are...well, they're usually like us. Plus, we're not 60 years in the past, and most people out there have learned to respect other visions of love."

Benson cracked a small, genuine smile and was about to respond when a guy randomly knocked into him, hard enough to knock him down.

"'Ey, watch wheh ya goin'!" The guy yelled in his fake-sounding New England accent, showing him the phone that was in his hands. "Ya almost broke my expensive smaht phone, ya wanker!"

"Pfft," Mordecai jokingly grinned. "Are you from New England or Old England? I can't tell!"

The guy put his phone back in his pocket and dusted himself off. "I ain't got time for you bozos, I'm outtie 5000!" He slicked his blonde hair back and walked on. Meanwhile, Benson was speechless as his boyfriend grabbed him up by his hand.

"I'm _really_ beginning to like this place.."

"C'mon, Benson, that was one person! Not everyone is gonna be like that, trust me." He took his hand without any objection and they walked. "Now let's go, cuz I wanna see some baaaaallls droop tonight!"

"There's only ONE ball!" Benson painfully groaned among the chattering crowds on the avenue. "I knew we should've requested a different movie on the plane. That whole scene wasn't even funny when it was actually in the movie!"

"Yeah well, you still liked the movie either way, especially when Rosa and Lester kissed under a waterfall during the end credits."

Benson chuckled and wrapped an arm around his companion. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for the corniness of love stories, just not the stupid cheesy humor surrounding it."

"I'm full of cheesy humor and you still like having me around."

Benson playfully punched Mordecai with them both chuckling. "That reminds me. Maybe we can go have pizza somewhere. How's that sound?"

"Awesomeness! I've always wanted to try pizza in New York! Can we eat it the way they do in the movie with the two dogs?"

Benson smiled. "Yeah, sure. But let's not mess these sweaters up."

After their dinner date at "Marionelli's Pizzeria", the two proceeded to walk through the growing crowds. They got on a trolley that would head for Times Square, where the ball signifying a new year would drop in a few short hours.

The two walked and looked around for spots on the sidewalk, and there weren't many to choose from with the exception of ones next bratty and whiny children, crying newborn babies and 80-year olds rambling and complaining about how the world used to be such a pristine place before new technology..

That and Benson was getting fed up with the crowds.

"UGH! Between these crowds and that smelly loudmouth on the trolley, I've had it up to here with this place!"

"Benson," Mordecai started. "You knew this place was gonna be crazy before we even considered going here. It's New Year's Eve in New York City!"

"I know I know, I-I just wish we could find SOME place to sit."

All of a sudden, an underage drunken teenager and his friend looked like they were about to vomit, and they got up off the bench seats they were sitting on, running to the nearest bathroom.

Without a doubt, Mordecai grabbed Benson's hand and rushed to the nearby bench and they felt the relief of being off of their feet. They'd been walking for an atleast an hour. It was a two-seater bench, so there's no possible way an annoying tourist could squish himself next to the couple.

Now, they could finally enjoy the atmosphere around both were bedazzled as they looked at the colorful shining signs advertising upcoming Broadway productions and movies for the new year, as well as signs advertising large franchised restaurants and businesses. And, of course, there was the big, shiny ball hanging around at the top, waiting to drop at midnight. The two sat close together and held hands.

"Isn't it amazingly divine?" Benson rhetorically asked.

"It's a lot better to see it in person, for sure."

Benson smiled down a bit. "Heh, we watched in on TV last year. Remember? When you were sick with food poisoning?"

"Yeah, how could I ever forget? Atleast the nap helped a little bit. It's just a day in the past now."

"Not all of it I hope."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, wasn't that the night we..you know, started our relationship?"

"Heh, wasn't really 'official' until Valentine's Day because that night we-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Benson looked up at the night sky, getting darker, which meant the host would appear and yell like crazy over the speaker up until midnight, and the tourists around them would go crazy for atleast the next 6 or 7 hours.

All the crazies roaming around sparked a thought in Mordecai as he pulled out two cans of soda from his rainbow-shaded fanny pack. "Here's to just incase we get thirsty while we wait."

Benson saw the fanny pack and chuckled. "Where did THAT thing come from?"

"Pops got me one for Christmas. I always make fun of them, but you know, they actually kinda come in handy."

"How come you were hiding it under your sweater?"

"Because it's a fanny pack, dude. No one takes pride in wearing them...no one."

The next couple hours were filled with listening to that annoying host and even more annoying pop-candy music artists, drinking their sodas, and watching the excitement around them. They tried to talk to each other like they did last New Year's Eve, but since it was getting louder and louder by the minute, the two decided to just makeout like a couple of careless lovedogs until they were near the big moment.

Near that big moment they were, about 11:58, the host began to hype and hype by the minute. The two stopped their on and off-going makeout session and watched the host's face which was right next to the shiny ball at the top of Times Square.

_AaaaaaaallllRIGHT folks! We're almost in to a new year, and this time, we're gonna have our good friend, the original host of this Rockin' New Years spectacular, join us in the countdown! Here he is, folks; Rick Park!_

The elderly man smiled. "Okay folks, keep your eye on the ball and we're gonna start from 60 seconds, okay? 60...59...58.."

The two could barely watch the poor old former TV show host struggle with the countdown, but what could they do? It was so loud, you wouldn't be able to hear the world's loudest fart or screaming babies. Instead, they just watched the ball. When Mr. Park was at 30 seconds, he was a bit slow, as the ball was nearly hitting the bottom. Instead, the much younger host helped him out.

"10...9...8..."

The rest of Times Square yelled along with them. Mordecai and Benson watched the ball drop lower, and lower...

"5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the other couples around them kissed passionately, both Mordecai and Benson didn't hesitate to go in for their first kiss of the New Year, and just like all of their kisses in the past year, they always seemed like they went by fast. Soon, they broke apart, and Mordecai took his lover's hand and they walked and walked past Times Square until they were able to hear each other.

"What's wrong?" Benson asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you. It's been nothing but makeout sessions for the past few hours."

Benson grinned. "A young kid like you is complaining about too much making out?"

Mordecai blushed and chuckled. "Hey, I'm not just any young kid. But anyway, I wanted to say...I love you, Benson, and I always will..even if the world actually ends at some point. I'll still love you after death."

Benson grabbed Mordecai and hugged him. "I love you too, Mordecai. Ever since our first kiss a year ago. Even before that!"

"So technically it's been more than a year, right?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, I dunno. Of us being together, yeah. I just know I've had this thing for you for quite a while."

Mordecai smiled and blushed again, pulling out their empty soda cans, giving one to Benson. "Happy 1 year anniversary then, Ben."

Benson smiled, holding his up as well. "Happy 1 year anniversary, Mordy." They cheered their cans and threw them away, taking each other's hands and walking back to their hotel.

"Now we can go back to our room and have a REAL celebration." Mordecai said with enthusiasm.

"What, you didn't like being at Times Square?"

"No no, I liked it, I just prefer being able to kiss you AND talk to you while we go into the new year. Nonetheless, it was pretty exciting though."

Benson smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"However.." Mordecai started again. "That ball dropping was TOO gay for me."

Benson playfully punched his companion again as they laughed. "I didn't see that coming, never did..."

With that, they enjoyed the kickstart of the new year, proudly wearing their NY sweaters and holding each others' hands as they walked in the cool NY night, and cherishing it while it lasted.


End file.
